Obvious Heart
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: [Sequel to Love Again?]Max and Jack are having some problems. But, when Max's socalledhusband leaves her, whose arms will she fall into? Zax. REVIEW, please! Come on! JUST 1 MORE REVIEW UNTIL AN UPDATEEEEEE!
1. Prologue

_A/N- Yeah, I am indeed the biggest hypocrite ever! This is the sequel to Love Again? since y'all gave me so much feed back about making a sequel… Well, here it is, and I hope y'all like it! And I am warning you, whenever I make a sequel, the plot goes off hand, and I completely screw up, and then I eventually delete the story, or not finish it. This has happened to me TWICE. I do not want that to happen again! So, hopefully that won't happen! Well, enough of my chit-chat, and on with the story! Enjoy, and REVIEW! ;););)_

_**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Great sadness.

* * *

**_

Obvious Heart

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Maxine, dear, please stop screaming," Jack tried to sound as calm as possible. Max hated when someone called her her full name_(Sorry, but that makes sense, right?) _But, this was her husband she was talking to.

"Jack, I can't! You said you didn't want children, but then why did we buy the second bottle of wine? Oh, yeah, that was your idea! I really don't mind children, and you see the pregnancy test! It says I'm pregnant! So, stop making such a goddamn deal about it, and get it together!" Max screamed back. Jack just stared at his wife, and was in complete shock.

"I cannot believe you said His name in vain! And let that word slip out! Maxine, remember what we talked about?" Jack said nervously, as if some one was watching, like God. He hated when some one cursed, and he was also quite observant. Max was starting to question herself as to why she chose him to be her soul mate.

"Jack, once again… cussing is not that terrible. Letting those words slip out every once in awhile is not sin! Live a little!" Max was angry with the man she'd been married with for the past two years.

_Uh-oh. _

Max thought to herself. She felt something rising. Her stomach felt odd. Max put her hand on her stomach and ran before her husband could say, "Maxine? Are you okay?" Max ran into the bathroom, and quickly shut the door. She fell to her knees next to the toilet, and held a tight grip on the toilet seat. Max could feel a gooey substance coming up, and before she knew it, the substance flew out her mouth as vomit. She did that about five times, and then she stared into the toilet, and in complete understanding that she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

_-So, that wasn't supposed to be long, I mean, it's a dumb prologue! Did y'all like it? And I know, that didn't really tell ya anything, but I guess it works. Yeah, I know I am making Jack this WAY overly protected dude, but that's really how he's supposed to be. Doesn't it just make ya wonder how a guy like him would marry a girl like Max? Well, it does to me, but that's kinda part of the story… REVIEW PLEASE! YES, PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTYFUL REVIEW BUTTON! _

Much love;;

Lili


	2. Life Without You, and With You

_A/N- Well, here I am with a new chappie! I am wondering where my old "Love Again?" reviewers… Well, too bad for them because they literally BEGGED for a sequel. Too bad! Enjoy this new long chapter! Long for me, at least.

* * *

_

Obvious Heart

Chapter 2

Life Without You, and With You

Max walked out of the bathroom, looking a little disgusted. Jack looked at her curiously.

"Maxine, did you… vomit?" Jack nearly choked at the last word.

"No…" Max said sarcastically. She was getting cranky. "I just decided to throw up on my own, and then fake it! What the hell think happened, Jack?" Max stormed past Jack, and into their shared bedroom. She slammed the door shut, and Jack just stood there, completely in shock at his wife's behavior. He decided to not get involved, and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

* * *

Zack parked his car in the parking garage. He hopped out of the car, and went to his apartment. When he opened his door, there was a note on the coffee table. Zack read it to himself:

_Dearest Zack,_

_I'm sorry to say that my boy friend called me to tell me that he had found an apartment down town. I'm moving out. Sorry, you had your chance to get me earlier! Bye, Zack._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Tyler _

Zack cracked up at the note.

"Yes! He's out!" Zack paused. "Sorry?! Why did he think I _actually _wanted him!? Man, that was funny!" Zack flew back onto his couch, and watched some TV. "This is probably the best day ever!" Little did Zack know, this day was about to get even better.

* * *

Max was crying in her room, extremely pissed at Jack. It wasn't her fault! Jack was just being an idiot, and she was thinking of a divorce. _Yeah, that should serve him good, _Max thought. She peered over to her night stand, and saw her cell phone, of course, and a note with a number on it. Max suddenly had an idea. She dialed the number, looking back every now and then to make sure the number was right. She wiped away her tears as the buzzing began.

"Hello?" a manly, yet familiar voice answered.

"Uh, hi. It's Max," Max said.

"Oh, Max… How's the marriage thing going?" Max was surprised that he would ask that damn question.

"I'll tell you later… Anyway, do you want to have dinner with me?" Max wiped away a few more tears she felt fall.

"Are you crying?" he asked surprisingly. He knew that Max didn't usually cry, so he was surprised by that.

"Maybe…" Max said, instantly blushing.

"Ok…"

"Whatever. Dinner?" Max tried again.

"Right… Sure. Meet me at… hmm… what's a place my job can afford…?" he replied.

"Applebee's?" Max joked.

"Sure! That's great! Meet me there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay…" They both hung up, and Max finally left her room, and into the apartment's main room.

"Where are you going?" Jack noticed Max.

"Out," Max answered and left before Jack could say anymore.

* * *

When Max walked into Applebee's, the guy she was waiting for was already there, waiting for her in return.

"Hi," Max waved.

"Hi," he waved back. "We already have a table, Max."

"Oh." He led her to the table.

"So… about Jack…" he took a sip of his soda, and Max nearly choked at the memory of the conversation.

"Oh, umm… right… Well, I don't know how to tell you this so… Here it is… I'm pregnant… And Jack and I are probably going to divorce…" Max said as quickly as possible. He just looked at her in awe, as she clenched his hand.

"Oh…" he managed to get out after a silence.

"Yeah," Max replied quietly. But, then a waiter appeared at the table.

"Hi, guys. I'm Toni, and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get y'all first?" Toni said cheerfully to the friends. _God, at least she enjoys taking people's damn orders…, _Zack thought. Max and Zack had completely forgotten about looking at the menu.

"Uh, can you give us, like, another minute or so?" Max asked, looking up at Toni.

"Okay. May I request the special of the night, though..." Toni's voice trailed off about waiter crap, until the guy Max was with interrupted her.

"I think we got it. And, my, do you have such great eyes! Can I have your number?" he asked, and flashed a flirty smile at her. Max rolled her eyes, as Toni's cheeks turned a blush red pink.

"Um… Sure. Here," Toni replied, a little stunned. But, it was true; she did indeed have beautiful, large blue eyes. Toni tore a piece of paper from her notepad, and wrote down her number. She gave it to him, and he flashed a wink to her as she walked away. Max rolled her eyes again.

"Good Lord! You hardly even know the girl! Why would you ask for her number?" He shrugged.

"It's always gonna be my charm, Max," he moved a little closer to Max's face, "I'm surprised it didn't get to you." He lifted his eyebrows. Max immediately blushed, but tried to hide it.

"I never wanted you, and I never will," Max said coldly, trying to make a good come back.

"Okay, Max. If you say so…" he flashed one if his sexy, flirty smiles of his that could get him any girl he wanted. But, right now, the only girl he really wanted was right across from him, and he was staring straight at her. Max knew those smiles. She was truly in love with them. They almost made her want to just run into him, and never letting go. But, this time, she had to hide it. Well, that's what she thought…

Toni came back, and the two ordered their food. They both enjoyed their dinners, and then left the table, satisfied with their "date."

When they got out side, he flashed one of those smiles of his again at Max. "Still not feeling it Max?"

Instead of giving a good enough answer, Max said, "I lied," before capturing his hands and lips. It just made him jump a little, but he kissed back. As the kiss deepened, Max smiled against his lips. That night, she really enjoyed kissing Zack.

* * *

_A/N- Ya, I purposely told y'all it wasn't Zack, but I guess y'all could have guessed that… And that it was him… I really hope I'm not putting too much OC into Max and Zack, because I feel like I am. REVIEW PLEASE! YES, PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTYFUL REVIEW BUTTON! And oh yeah, I almost forgot, if you haven't read the sequel to this, "Love Again?" please go ahead and read it! It'll explain more about this story. Bye byes! _

Much love;;

Lili


	3. I Really Wanna Be With You

_A/N- What's up, everybody? Here I am with my new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Homework's been bad lately, and school's been, just school, ya know? I really enjoy y'all's feedback, but OMG, where the hell are my "Love Again?" reviewers?! This is really making me aggravated... Whatever, I was just hoping for more reviews... When will I ever?! If you haven't noticed, I'm not really a wanted author on this site... Whatever! I just keep coming back anyway, even though I wish people would tell me what in the name of God I'm doing wrong to not get as much feedback as _some _people... (coughn1c0lecough) No hard feelings, but man, does she get a lot of reviews- even for one-shots! I haven't read any of her stories; I've just seen how many reviews she gets. Well, enough of my babble, and on with the chappie! Enjoy!_

-:-

Obvious Heart

Chapter 3

I Really Wanna Be With You

When Max and Zack disconnected, they smiled at each other. Zack had his dark eyes full of passion, and he could tell by the way Max was looking at him, that she felt the same way. They kept their hands into a clasp, as Max said to Zack, "So, Zack was that enough for you?" Max teased.

"Yeah, but it could get more serious..." Zack teased back.

"Sorry, I'm married," Max joked, holding up her left ring finger to reveal an expensive, large, beautiful ring. It so made Zack jealous. _I could never, ever afford anything like that for my Max. _

"Well, do you want to come over to my house for the night?" Zack asked, and Max could hear a little nervousness in his sexy, flirty tone.

"Sure. Why not?" Max answered, and she gave out a little chuckle as she walked hand in hand to a bus stop.

"Don't you have a car?" Max looked up at Zack.

Zack knew he was always uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Maybe..." But, Max could tell that he didn't, and that's why they had to climb onto the bus, which smelled like a mix of urine and cigar smoke.

"I guess this is how buses smell..." Max said faintly, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yeah, it takes about two minutes to get used to, princess," Zack joked, still clenching Max's hand.

"Hey! Shut up, you bitch! I'm no princess."

"Really? But marrying Jack is making you one..."

And then it finally sank into Max.

Jack wasn't for her.

-:-

"Yes, Bobbie, I'm sure," Jack said to his lawyer, Bobbie. He was talking to her and the judge at a court house.

"Ok, Jack..." Bobbie said, scribbling some writing onto her clip board, which she seemed to carry everywhere. Jack was handed a divorce contract by the judge, Mr. Franks, who was talking to Bobbie about law-babble.

_Ooh, when Maxine gets home, this will be a big surprise to her, alright! _Jack thought. _I mean, if she comes back from being 'out.' _Jack's devilish thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Franks.

"Mr. Beauxhomme, here is your contract," Mr. Franks began to Jack, who snapped his head up to look up at the judge, since he was zoning out in his sinful thoughts. "Just sign here, and have Maxine, your wife, sign here. You will both be divorced as soon as this contract is checked by the government. You have until next Thursday to return this legal paper. Everything clear, Mr. Beauxhomme?"

Jack's face looked a devilish way, which is a face expression he rarely expressed. This is an attitude that he would've gotten grounded from when he was little. "Yes, Mr. Franks, everything is clear. Thank you," Jack said. He smirked with satisfaction as he left the huge Boston City Courthouse. He skimmed the paper that would change his life.

-:-

Max kissed Zack as they rolled on his small couch. It was obvious that they were in full make out stage. Flipping each other under and on top of each other, planting hot, sloppy kisses everywhere. Both had their eyes closed, their lips almost bruised from the passionate kissing. Zack decided to take this into his bedroom, and he picked up Max and led them into his room, kicking the door behind him. Their lips never disconnected once, and Zack plopped himself and Max onto his bed, where Max noticed how late it actually was. She impulsively let go, and Zack looked at her curiously, his dark eyes full of hunger and confusion, all at the same time.

"What are you doing?" asked Zack, feeling that Max had stopped their moment.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I can't stay. It's too late. I'm really sorry..." Max said carefully, but when she looked over at Zack, he was flashing another one of those smiles of his on her, that he knew she couldn't resist. "No, Zack..."

But, instead on following her conscious, she flew back into Zack's arms, as they fell into a happy and dreamful sleep.

-:-

The first thing that Max realized when she woke up was that she wasn't in her apartment. The second thing she realized was her half naked body was curled up next to someone's. The third thing she realized was that she was curled up next to Zack, and that they were in his _bed. _

"AAAGGHH!" Max screamed as she realized what in the name of God she was doing. The loud sound awoke Zack, as he rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Hello, Max," he said happily, as he looked into her eyes, but he was disappointed at what he saw in her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes showed complete terror, as she pulled a towel over herself and hopped out of the messy, unmade bed. "What?" Zack asked curiously. Max gave him a "you're really slow" look.

"What do you mean 'what'? You know what I mean, Zack!" Max screamed with anger.

"No, Max. Seriously. I don't know what you're talking about," Zack said truthfully.

"Okay, let me put it into simple words. I _slept _with _you _when I'm _married _to _Jack_! Do you not know how terrible this is?" Max was in complete panic, and Zack was a little worried. This kinda was his entire fault... He had dragged her into this...

"Fine, fine. You might as well go home, Max," Zack sighed. He got up, revealing himself, only in his thin cotton fabric boxers. He stretched and yawned, as Max bit her lip, wondering what she had just done. Zack was getting a little confused as to why she didn't want to sleep with him, when she hated her husband.

Well, at least that's what Zack thought.

"Wait, Max. If you don't exactly like Jack, then why are you all like, 'Oh my God, I slept with my old friend'. Max, you think he's a bitch."

"No, I don't, Zackikins. He's just... misled..."

Zack gave her one of those snobby looks that said, "you know I'm right."

"Fine! Okay! You know I think he's a freaking bitch! I get it!" Max admitted, a little pissed off by it. "But, Zack. I'm still married. I did make a vow. According to the law, I'm cheating on him. I'm really sorry..."

Zack nodded back, showing that he understood. Max mouthed back to him, "thank you," as she put on her clothes, and left Zack's tiny one bedroom apartment.

Before she walked out the door, she planted a small peck on Zack's mouth. "I'll call you," Max said softly, as she sashayed out the door. She shut the door behind her, and took the bus home.

-:-

Max was still smiling as she unlocked her apartment door. When she stepped in happily, Jack was standing next to a counter, a serious look on his face. Max noticed a pack of papers in his hands, and her smile soon faded, and turned into a frown of confusion.

"What?" Max asked.

"Well, Maxine. I think it's time we split," Jack said, shoving the divorce papers in her face. Max skimmed the papers, as she read the headline, 'DIVORCE CONTRACT'. She was a little astonished that Jack would be the first to take action, but he looked quite determined.

"Where. Were. You. Last night?" Jack asked nosily, crossing his arms across his muscular chest.

"I was with my friend..." Max said, shoving past him to put her purse down.

"Who?"

Jack wanted to know every little detail.

"My old friend Zack."

"I didn't think Zack was a girl's name," Jack said angrily, trying not to take the fact that his wife had gone out with another man.

"It's not," Max said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well, where did you go afterwards?"

Like Max cared if Jack knew where she was last night. She slept with the dude. She didn't care if Jack knew. After all, they are in the process of a divorce, right?

"I went to his apartment," Max answered calmly, as she plopped onto the love seat couch and surfed the channels.

"And..." Jack was expecting more.

"I had 'sleep over'," Max said, using finger quotes on "sleep over."

Jack's eyes widened. "You WHAT?!"

Max turned to her so-called-husband. "I slept in his apartment."

Jack sighed with anger. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "Maxine, just tell me if you both had sex."

Max cracked up at that. As soon as she thought she caught her breath she said, "Jack, how stupid do you think I am? Of course we didn't have sex. We just slept in the same bed. With our pajamas."

"MAXINE!" Jack was shocked by his wife.

"What? It wasn't anything serious," Max stated.

"Of course..." Jack said sarcastically.

Max stood up now. "No, Jack! Seriously! Why do you think we would strip each other's clothes and then grind into each other? Do you really think that I would do that! When I'm legally married!"

"Yes!"

Max shot Jack a look that said, "come on, you know I'm right." She crossed her arms across her chest, as Jack shoved her to the door.

This was a Jack Max was slightly scared to deal with.

"No..." Jack began, "but you slept with the slut. You know how I could be scared by that!"

Max felt a little offended by what Jack had said. "Hey! Shut up! Zack is no slut! And you would get scared by that! Hello! _You _are the _one _you got the _divorce contract_! Like you care!"

"Of course I care, Maxine!" Jack shouted back.

"Right, and I'm Mary Poppins, and I have a magic umbrella and I can fly!" Max said sarcastically, as she walked over back over to the television.

"This is not the time for being facetious, Maxine."

"Whatever," was all Max said back.

"Then maybe we really _should _get divorced!"

Max stood up at this. "Yeah! Maybe we should!"

"Fine! I'll turn it in tomorrow, as long as you sign here!" Jack pointed to the dashed line that Max had to sign her name. She quickly signed the crappy paper, and stormed out of the main room.

"Fine!"

Max went into her shared bedroom, and turned on the TV, to get her mind off things.

-:-

_-Phew! It's finally over! Wow, that was a long chappie! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTYFUL REVIEW BUTTON. Sorry for complaining earlier, I kinda feel bad about it. If that bothered you, I'm really sorry! See ya!_

Much love;;

Lili


	4. Pregnancies and Secret Late Night Dates

_A/N- Okay, so this might be the quickest update, but I've been busy. School's just been school-like, but the good thing is that I have two days off for parent/teacher conferences! Yay! And I really don't know how the whole 'divorce' process goes, so if you know, please PM me, or just tell me in a review, please! Here's my new chappie! Enjoy, and thank you for the feedback! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Verizon Wireless, or their Chocolate phone. You'll see why in I think the second paragraph... I also don't own ANY of Akon's songs. Okay? Or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

_**

Obvious Heart

Chapter 4

Pregnancies and Secret Late Night Dates

"God, why isn't anything on TV?" Max asked her self angrily, turning off the dumb plasma screen television. She rolled around in her bed, turning side to side, trying to get stress off. It wasn't the best way, but at least it was some way to do something.

As she rolled, her cell phone popped out of her denim jean pocket. It made a "thump" as it hit the beige carpet floor. Max immediately stopped, and snapped her head up and over her bed to see what the hell just fell. She saw her mint green Chocolate on the floor, but luckily not in pieces. It was expensive! She groaned and got up, and picked up her cell phone.

Holding her cell phone in her hand, she remembered something.

* * *

Zack waited impatiently as he walked around in circles, around his coffee table, which had his cell phone on it. He was expecting a call from Max, and he was getting tired of waiting. 

Just like that, he collapsed into his couch, tired from walking in circles for the past hour.

Then, some music started to play.

_Smack 'dat, right on the floor_

_Smack 'dat, give me some more_

_Smack 'dat, 'til you get sore_

_Smack 'dat, ooh-ooh_

_I see you winding and grinding up on the floor_

_I know you see me lookin' at you_

_And you already know_

_I wanna love you_

_Love you _

_You already know_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter, no_

'_Cause I got you _

_We gonna fight_

_Ooh, yes_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah_

The medley of Akon songs played as Zack's ring tone, and he let out a sigh of relief. He quickly rushed to his cell, picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Zack, it's Max."

"Hi, Max. How's Jack treatin' ya?"

Max called Zack for this reason only. "Well, while we were making out on your couch, he got a divorce contract," Max said without any hassle.

Zack was surprised at this. "Oh."

"Yeah... So, doing anything tonight?"

Max was up for a beer or two with Zack.

Zack smiled at this. "Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know... maybe a bar or something? Some shots would really help at the moment," Max said, referring to all the stress she's _already _having.

"Great! How about this new sports bar I found? It's right next to the 5th Street bus stop," Zack stated.

Max sighed. "Oh, yeah, right. The bus..."

"C'mon, Maxine."

"ZACK!"

"Sorry, but it's true! You never used to be scared of the bus! Get real, Max," Zack said a little harshly, to prove his point.

There was a silence.

Max was the first to speak. "Okay, so I'll meet you at like ten-thirty, okay?"

"Okay, Max. Meet me at Horrow Bridge Lane, okay? There's a bus stop there, too!" Zack said sarcastically.

"Fine..." Max said before hanging up on Zack. But, before she could do so, Zack said something.

"You know Max...You're"-cough-"not... um... Never mind..."

"Ok... Bye, Zack..."

Max hung up, as Zack hit him self on the forehead, knowing that he was so damn stupid to even _say _how he felt to her. Damn stupid.

Shaking his head to remove any "love" feelings for Max, he walked into his bed room to get ready for his bar date.

* * *

Max left her tiny apartment at about ten o'clock. But, before, she vomited a few times into the toilet. It was her second time that day, and she figured that she vomit about everyday now, now that she was about three months into her pregnancy. She had some showing of her belly getting big, but it wasn't huge yet; she wasn't far enough in her pregnancy. 

She rushed past Jack, who was watching some Nanny 911 show on TV, before he could say anything. Max was out the door, and in the elevator before Jack could say, "Maxine? Where are you going now?"

It took about ten minutes to walk from Max's apartment building to the bus stop.

Surprisingly, she saw Zack already there, since Zack was usually late for things. He saw her, and started to wave to tell her where to find him. She quickly found him, and he put an arm around her shoulder when she came close enough. He saw a smile develop across her face, so he decided to smile also.

The bus stopped when it reached the stop, and everyone that was standing in the humid air at the bus stop climbed onto the bus. Max and Zack sat next to each other, hand in hand. They talked, but it didn't take long to reach 5th Street.

They hopped out of the smelly and crowded bus, and Zack led them to the sports bar.

When Max and Zack entered the bar, there were many people with tattoos all over them selves, and piercing on every part of skin that they had. Even on some people they could see little bumps under their t-shirts. One person looked almost like the "Naked Cowboy" in New York City. If Max knew any better, this was a bar for trouble. 

Max ordered three shots, while Zack was sipping on a Budweiser. Someone saw Max with the shots, so they pulled out a table from the back, and started a shot contest. Max was getting a little plastered already, since her shots were quite bold. She joined in quickly, and Zack joined Max. There were three other people, another girl, who had dyed neon green hair, and tattoos all over her legs. There were two boys, who were holding each other's hands, and Zack decided not to ask.

"1...2...3... GO!" someone called, who put his fat, buff arm on the table, signaling everyone to take the shots and start to chug them down. Max took a shot first, and chugged it down in five seconds. Everyone had already finished theirs, but Mac didn't care. She took Zack's Budweiser from him, and drank all of it. When she was done, she banged it on the table, and lifted her arms up in the air for the victory. She was getting extremely drunk. She giggled on and on, getting even more plastered in each sip. She fell into Zack's arms, and he picked her up to get his drunken date out of the bar. He hopped onto a bus he could find, and took her to his apartment.

Luckily, Zack wasn't as drunk as Max was.

* * *

Max awoke to a cool breeze being fanned onto her face. She had a throbbing head ache, and she felt dizzy, and not to mention nauseas. 

"Wh-ha-t? Happened?" Max asked, looking up at Zack, who was fanning her with an old newspaper.

"You got plastered, Max," Zack answered. Max eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Max immediately put her hand over her belly, thinking of what she had just done with her baby. "But, Zack, where am I? And how did I get plastered? What's gonna happen to the baby?" Max was asking a plethora of questions, shaking Zack by the shoulders, begging for answers.

"Max! Calm down! Don't worry... I'm sure the baby will be just fine," Zack said calmly, putting his own hand on her fat stomach. "I know it will."

The encouraging words from Zack made Max give out a smile. "Okay..."

"Good, now, we have to get you back to Jack's. It's nine thirty in the morning, and he'll probably be wondering where you are, okay?" For once, it sounded like Zack was actually caring.

"Okay..." Max gave in, even though Jack would be pissed about what she was doing last night. She could only imagine it:

'Hi, Jack.'

'Maxine, where were you last night?'

'At a sports bar, getting drunk by the sip, and then I was in a shot contest, and then I chugged down a Budweiser in record time.'

'MAXINE!'

Dear Lord, here we go _again... _

"Good... Um, Max, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it, Zack?" Max asked curiously.

"Well, um... you know how I just date a lot of girls...?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Ya see, that's the thing. I just _date _them, I don't really actually _like _them. It's just my thing. Girls just come to me... I don't really care if they know my name or not. Hell, I've had sex with a lot of girls, but I probably don't remember their names. I probably didn't even know their names when I did it with them."

Max didn't get where this was going. "Your point...?"

Zack took a step closer to Max. "Max, you're different."-taking Max's hands into his clammy ones-"I don't just knock you up, I actually kiss you with actual meaning. You're not like those girls. I actually _like _you. I'm not just dating you for a reputation, I'm dating you because I really want to."

Max couldn't trust her ears. She literally _loved _him, but she knew he was probably just acting, or faking it or something like that. Maybe her hangover was just making her hear things.

But Zack, he couldn't even believe he just admitted that. Quickly changing the subject, he said, "So, you wanna go home now?"

"Sure..." Max said quietly, trying to think about just what in the hell was going on.

First, she's plastered.

Second, she's just been "supposedly" told that someone "loves" her.

Third, she's getting divorced today.

Fourth, she's pregnant, and she got drunk when she was three months into her pregnancy.

This was definitely NOT good.

But, being taken home by Zack just might as well be the happy ending for right now.

* * *

_A/N- Okay, that was long, right? I liked this chapter... It was fun to write about the bar date. What did y'all think? Anyway, the story of course ain't ending here, and I have a long way before the ending, trust me. A lot more has to happen... Be aware in the latter chapters... lol. Well, this is it for me, so bye byes!_

Much love;;

Lili


	5. Already You Leave Me Here With Nothing

_A/N- So, not so fast on the update, but hey, this will be a good chappie... lol. Well, hopefully it'll be long, making up for the long wait... I know, I guess eight days is, or can, be a long wait for another update... Anyways, enough of my crap, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_

Obvious Heart

Chapter 5

Already You Leave Me Here With Nothing

When Max opened her oak wood apartment door, she found that her tiny main area was empty. She peered around, opening every door she could find to see if Jack was out or something. Max didn't see sight of him anywhere, so she shrugged it off and moved her way back to the kitchen, where she prepared some eggs for breakfast.

Then, she noticed the note.

It caught her attention when she was about to open the refrigerator for some large eggs, but she stopped her tracks when she saw a yellow Post-It note that had neat cursive handwriting on it. She quickly grabbed the note off the fridge, eager to read it, as if it was a letter from the C.I.A or something.

_Maxine-_

_Sorry to say that we part now. I did all the paperwork earlier this morning, and I left the papers you need to sign your filthy handwriting on the counter. I've moved in with my parents in France, my flight is leaving at nine. Hope you find better life with that slut 'Zack' of yours, you know I will be better with my proper family. Farewell, dear Maxine. _

_-Jack Beauxhomme, Your Ex-Husband_

Max rolled her eyes and sighed as she flew back, the hard granite counter stopping her from going too far. She noticed the papers behind her, and skimmed them, not bothering to read them, as she grabbed a blue ink pen, and signed where the dotted lines said so. She decided to take them to court now, in case she forgot later.

Even though her hair was a tangled mess, and her clothes had some liquor stains from last's night's crazy night, she left her apartment, forgetting to lock the door behind her. She booked it to the elevator, and the elevator stopped when it reached floor 7. An odd looking man stepped in, wearing a black button down, and slimming pinstripe trousers. He had a top hat on, and sunglasses covering his shady face. He just dipped his hat for Max when he saw her, and Max waved back.

She got to the lobby, and left the apartment building and walked onto the busy downtown streets of Boston.

Max called a taxi, and told the taxi driver to drive her to the court. He had a cigar in his mouth, and he had a hairy mustache across his dirty face.

"Mmm-kay," the driver said, a Yankee accent taking over.

Max sighed and sunk down her small black leather cushion seat. She stared blankly out the window, a rush of stress and exhaustion coming over her. She knew that the baby inside of her wanted more food, but she couldn't provide it any right at the moment. _Sorry, honey, but Mommy is busy divorcing your father... _Max grunted a line of cruse words through her teeth, and put her hand on her forehead.

This was not a good mood to be in.

Suddenly, the yellow taxi stopped. The squeak of the breaks snapped Max out of her gaze at nothing, and the driver turned to her and said, "M'am, are you okay?" Popping the cigar out of his mouth, he tapped Max's shoulder.

"Yeah... I just, uh, have a lot on my mind, that's all," was Max's response. _That wasn't a lie, _Max thought to her self, paying the taxi driver and hopping out of the taxi and in front of the huge court house. She looked up in awe, as she turned around to see every corner of the massive building. Still looking up, she walked up the small concrete stairs, and opened the two enormous wood doors, revealing a huge, tall ceiling, and an expensive glass chandelier to top it off. She stepped into a big room, filled with people talking to one another. Max saw a tall desk, and she saw a woman in a black dress-like-thing that she had seen on the show "Juvies." She guessed that that was the judge, so she quickly walked over to the woman and asked, "Um, are you the judge?" Feeling sort of stupid, she rubbed her arm, and the back of her neck.

The woman looked up at her, and said, "Yes'm. What do you need?"

Max looked down at the papers in front of her. She handed them slowly to her, and gazed down at her feet, waiting for the judge to say something.

"Mrs. Miller, it says that you have agreed to divorce your husband, Jack A. Beauxhomme."

Max's response was a slight nod.

The judge, whose name was Judge Brown, glanced at the papers one last time before saying what she was about to say.

Every now and then, Max would hear Judge Brown peep an, "ahh," or an, "oh... I see..."

Finally, Judge Brown said something. "Mrs. Miller, where is your husband?"

"In France, with his parents," Max replied. "Or should I say on a plane to France."

"Oh."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Mrs. Miller, there is a slight problem. I'm sorry."

Max looked up curiously at Judge Brown. "What is it? What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Miller," the judge sighed, "your husband has given you illegal papers. Did he say where he got them?"

"No..." Max choked out. "He just said that he filled out everything earlier this morning here..."

"Mrs. Miller, your husband never came to the court house this morning," Judge Brown said seriously.

"What?"

"These papers are not proper divorce papers. These documents are illegal, and not written by the government."

"What?" Max repeated again, trying not to believe her ears.

"Were you with your husband last night, Mrs. Miller?"

"No."

"Ooh... I'm afraid your husband has printed these illegal documents off the computer. You cannot confirm these papers as a legal divorce. You need to find and get your husband before the end of the month so he can come to court for the illegal act he has committed, and finish the paperwork you both need to do _together_," Judge Brown said slowly and clearly.

"What???" was the only thing Max could actually say. Not being able to clear her thoughts, she collapsed onto the floor, and put her head in her palms and quietly cried.

"Mrs. Miller, for right now, you are divorced to your husband. I will speak with the government about this situation, and call the Paris airport to tell them to send your husband back to Boston. Everything will be okay," Judge Brown tried to comfort Max, who looked up at Judge Brown, but her tears blurred her vision.

Max weakly got up, and left the court house, not caring about the staring faces that laid eyes on her. She immediately called a taxi, and wiped away her tears that were going down her cheeks.

"1973 7th st-ree-t," Max choked out, her crying making her throat swell up. Her cheeks were stained of tear tracks, and she waited until the taxi reached her apartment complex.

As if on time, the taxi driver pulled up to her apartment building just as Max felt nauseas. "Thanks," she said quickly, getting up without paying the taxi driver. She was in the lobby before the driver had a chance to say, "Miss, you forgot to pay me!"

She dashed to the elevator, as it was closing because someone had just walked in. Max slid in, and pressed the number 9. She rested her head on the back wall, breathing shallow to keep the vomit down. Her tight wrap shirt, damp from crying, and stained of liquor, showed her little bulge that held her daughter or son in it.

Unfortunately, the father is not the person she wished it was.

Finally her floor came, and the elevator stopped and opened. Max ran out like a wild animal, and easily opened her door because she forgot to lock it.

She clumsily ran through the main room, and opened the bathroom door, fell to her knees, and vomited into the toilet. Max vomited a couple times in a row, and then wiped her mouth, got up, and opened the door to reveal something to was too clumsy to notice.

Her apartment was entirely _empty. _

Not one thing left.

No television.

No sofa.

With all the other stress and drama going around, Max let her self faint to forget about everything.

* * *

_-Ooh, what's gonna happen? _

Much love;;

Lili


	6. My Savor!

_A/N- Well, also not the quickest update, but, I've just come back from a ten hour car ride! YAY! God, was that tiring! But, the good thing was that I brought the three book series of "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants"! I finished the first book within the first six hours, including stopping for gas, and whatever. But, now I'm near the end of the second book. Can't wait to get the fourth book! Lol, I know, I might be obsessing over the book, but I REALLY like it! And hey, I _am _a _girl_... Lol... Enough of my chatter! Enjoy! _

_P.S- There is some heavy language in here because that's how I view Zack and Max dealing with their problems... lol._

-:-

Obvious Heart

Chapter 6

My Savor!

About thirty minutes after Max let her self faint, Zack came bargaining into the door, but was in shock to see the robbed apartment, and also to see Max passed out on the uncomfortable wood floor.

"Max!" Zack immediately barked, looking helplessly at his girl friend. "Crap, crap, shit, shit!" He ran his fingers through his greasy blonde hair, trying to think of something to help her. "What the hell am I supposed to do!? SHIT!"

Finally collecting his thoughts, Zack ran to the sink, quickly filling whatever he could find with water. Pouring it on Max's face, she seemed to wake up a little. She let out a little groan, which gave Zack relief, so he backed off with the water, and went with fanning her with his baggy jacket.

"_Whaa_?" Max mumbled, signaling Zack that she was for sure awake.

"Max, I would keep your eyes closed if I were you," Zack warned her comfortingly.

"Why?" Max breathed, slowly getting up to see just what in the hell Zack was talking about.

But, before Zack could say anything, Max was fully up, and looked around to see what he was saying. Quickly seeing nothing, she screamed.

Zack developed a sarcastic smile across his face. "Told ya."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, ZACK?!" Max roared, getting cranky and stressed again.

"Okay... I don't really know Max, but maybe it's a good idea to calm down... I'm sure Jack might know..." Zack said a little scared, afraid of Max's reaction.

Then it all flew back to Max. Jack. Illegal divorce. The robbery. S-T-R-E-S-S! The baby. Pure BULSHIT.

"JACK! I have to get him off that damn plane! NOW!" Max screamed, quickly getting up.

"What?" Zack hadn't heard the news yet, of course.

Max turned around, and gave Zack a "duh" look. "Jack got illegal papers for our divorce so now he left the country to France where he 'claims' his parents have a house! Now, he has to come back, get arrested, and finish the goddamn divorce with me! If it was anymore worse, someone freakin' robbed my apartment, you bitch!"

Zack literally felt him self jump at Max's "comments." "Uh... Max, I can tell you've had a bad day, but right now I think you need to _calm down,_" Zack said clearly and slowly, but he really only cared if the last two words came out clearly to Max, who was now crying, her crying quickly turning into hysterical sobs.

Zack patted her back comfortingly, stroking her tangled dark brown hair with his other free hand. Forgetting about nearly everything, Zack's comfort made Max drift off happily to sleep, Zack not stopping his hands.

_There. _Finally, Max got some relaxing time, and so did Zack. Even though they were sitting on hardwood floor, it seemed like a soft, warm cushion of heaven.

-:-

"GET UP!" Max barked to Zack, who was still asleep. Max had already tried shaking him, which didn't work. "Come on, Zack! Get your freakin' ass up!"

"What?" Zack said back, lazily rubbing the sleep from his eye lids.

"Get up!" Max answered, obviously still pissed off.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Zack... Right now, you're really the only thing I want... And about what you said earlier this morning, was it... ya know... _true_?" Max asked, calming down, nearly mumbling at some parts.

Zack looked up at Max a way that Max didn't recognize. _What is that? Could it..._

_No..._

"Yeah, Max. Why wouldn't it?" Zack said, smiling. And with every word, the grin grew bigger.

And with the smile, Max knew that it has got to be true.

-:-

_-Okay, not the longest, but I thought it worked, right? _

Much love;;

Lili


	7. For Every Accident There's a Consequence

_A/N- Thanks for feedback, even though I lack it! _

-:-

Obvious Heart

Chapter 7

For Every Accident There's a Consequence

"So, Zack? Are you gonna help me with these problems or not?" Max asked Zack when they went out to eat lunch, since Max's apartment got robbed.

Zack was just about to devour his burger, but stopped to think about Max's question. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"And we're keeping the baby, right?" Max tossed around her fork in her salad.

"Of course, Max," Zack put his hand over Max's. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I dunno... I just thought..." Max trailed off.

Zack stopped her. "It's okay, Max... You don't have to say anything. You can just eat, okay?"

Zack just kept flooring Max.

"Okay..." Max said faintly, and continued picking at her salad.

And then they had a peaceful lunch until...

Max gasped.

Was she just seeing things, or was this _really _happening?

"What?" Zack asked, sensing something was wrong.

Max just pointed.

Zack looked over to where Max was pointing. "What? So?"

"I know him... from somewhere... And why is he wearing Jack's class ring?" Max managed, turning her head in confusion.

Max was pointing to a man. A specific man.

He was wearing a pinstripe button down, and slimming black trousers. His top hat was covering the top half of his face, and his sunglasses covering the rest of his shady face.

Then Max remembered where she had seen him.

In the elevator. Forgetting to lock the door. CRAP! It was him!

"ROBBER!" Max screamed suddenly, pointing to the odd man.

The man just turned, and went back to sipping his beer as if nothing had happened.

"ROBBER!!!" Max screamed again, standing up and rushing over to the man.

The man sighed, and turned around to see an angry Max and said, "I believe you're mistaken."

"Oh, no! Mistaken is the last thing I am!"

Suddenly, Zack came into the picture. "Max, what are you talking about? Robber?"

She turned furiously to him. "Gee, I wonder! HE ROBBED MY CRAPPIN' APARTMENT, YOU BASTARD!" Max yelled, letting her hormones do the talking.

"Sorry... I just wanted to know..." Zack trailed off, not knowing just how to finish the sentence.

"UUUGGGHHH!" Max cried suddenly, and walked out of the pancake restaurant.

"Max!" Zack screamed after her, and he felt his legs begging for him to chase after her. "Where are you going?"

Max stopped in her tracks. She really did have no place to go. "I dunno. Somewhere but here!" Max started to sprint again, not caring if she lost her heels. The slipped off her feet, and as Zack approached them, he picked them up.

"Where's somewhere?" Zack asked her, still chasing after her.

Max stopped her tracks once more. "Never really thought about it, Zack. Maybe... your apartment?" Max's scared and furious face quickly turned into a smiley begging face that she knew no guy could refuse.

"Max..." Zack groaned, trying to turn away from the highly addictive and attractive face.

"C'mon, Zacky..." Max popped up her foot. She ran her fingers from his chest up to his cheek, and when she reached under his eyes, she just stopped. "You know you wanna..."

Suddenly, Zack had the urgent feeling to touch her. Anywhere. Her cheek. Her lips. Her foot. Her fingernail for all he cared. He turned his attention to her face, and then he made a sexy look to glance down at her finger. "Okay..." Zack gave in, but in the next beat, Max found herself wrapped in Zack's arms, and she felt a palm on her rounded ass.

"Zack!" Max squealed, blushing a little. But, that didn't stop Zack.

"No..." he breathed, and instantly caressed her neck, which made tingly feelings down Max's spine.

"Zacky, you realize we're in the middle of a sidewalk..."

That didn't stop Zack. It seemed nothing would.

"Shit it. I'll sex with you out here if I really wanted to."

"Zack!!!"

Grudgingly, Zack stepped back. "God... I guess I'll just have to wait..." Max looked around and saw people literally staring at them. She could only hear them whispering to each other, "Holy, shit! Get a room! Ever heard of P.D.A?" _(A/N- Sorry, but if y'all don't know, P.D.A means 'Public Display of Affection.' K? Just making sure!) _

"Yeah, you will! Now, off to your apartment..." Max said, sliding her hand through Zack's. It made a smile upon his face.

"Zack?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" Zack led them into a turn.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, Max?" Zack decided this was a conversation that was serious, so he stopped, not letting go of Max's soft, soothed hands.

"How are we going to get Jack off that plane?"

Zack paused for a second. "Well, did the judge say anything?"

Max paused too for a second. "Yeah... I mean, I think so. I think she said she could contact the Paris airport and when his flight landed they would take him back to Boston..."

"Do you know when his flight lands?" Zack asked, surprisingly getting interested and serious in this.

_God, why does Zack keep flooring me? _"His flight took off at nine, so I guess the flight lands at four, but Paris time would be..." Max stopped her sentence to think. "Paris is six hours ahead, so..." Max said to her self, trying to remember how to count. "Ten at night."

"Crap! That's a long time!"

"We will just have to wait," Max said optimistically, and led Zack back to walking.

-:-

Waiting seemed like forever.

At four-thirty, Max's cell phone played a cell phone version of "Numb."

Immediately, Max and Zack jumped, and Max picked up her phone. "Hello?" She tried to sound the most professional.

"Hello, Ms. Miller?" a man said on the other line.

"Yes?"

"I am George Heller, security guard at the Paris Airport," George answered, and Max could tell that he had some accent in his voice.

"Yes. Do you have my... uh..." How would Max put this? "Husband?" That wasn't really the truth, but what else would she say without taking over an hour to explain it?

"Yes, the man we found matched your exact description. We have him scheduled to be on the next plane to Boston, and he will be watched carefully," George answered. He wasn't losing the seriousness in his voice.

Max sighed of relief. "When is the next flight to Boston, sir?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at three-forty-five Paris time."

_Crap! That's nine-forty-five here! I CANNOT wait that damn long! _"Thank you."

"Take care, Mrs. Miller. Your husband is in tight security at the moment. He will be spending the night here at the airport with a careful eye being watched on him. Good-day," George said before hanging up.

Max flew back onto the couch and flipped her phone shut. "God, I can't wait that long! I need to shit at him NOW!" She buried her hands in her hands and added, "He needs to be jail NOW!"

Max felt Zack's hand going up and down her spine comfortingly. "What happened, baby?"

Max never put up her face from her hands. "Jack's plane landed, and the security guard is watching him, and the next flight to Boston is at nine-forty-five our time, and that's the plane Jack is gonna be on. I CAN'T WAIT THAT DAMN LONG, ZACK!" She was shaking him by the shoulders, letting her hormones take control over her body.

Gently, Zack removed her hands off of his shoulders. "Shhh... Max, it's gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay..."

Instantly, Max fell asleep in Zack's arms. Zack smiled with pleasure as he drifted off, too.

-:-

This time, Zack woke up first. Zack decided not to wake up angelic Max, so he went up and got something to eat. While he was picking through the fruit in his refrigerator, he heard someone yawn.

"_Ahhhhh..." _Max yawned, her arms in the air stretching.

"You're awake!" Zack said, dropping a slice of pineapple down his throat.

"Yeah... It was a nice nap... I guess being tired a lot is part of the pregnancy."

"It must be because usually you're up and running with energy, Max," Zack agreed.

"Yeah... Well, what time is it?" Max glanced over to a digital clock on the coffee table. The clock said 7:23. They were asleep for three hours. "So... What's for dinner?"

"I never really gave it thought... You want me to order a pizza?" Zack asked, still shoving pineapple down his esophagus.

"Sure. Pizza sounds good..."

"Okay... I'll call up now," Zack said, walking over to pick up the phone. As he passed Max, he gave her nice little peck and dialed the number. Max's cheeks instantly burned.

"Cheese, right?" Zack mouthed to her as the phone was ringing. "Yes," she mouthed back.

"Yeah, uh, I'd like a large cheese pizza, no toppings, please..."

Max smiled. Just the thought of Zack made her forget everything.

-:-


	8. You Better Watch Your Ace, Jack

**Author's Note-**_ Okay, so, this is a not so quick update, but fanfiction was messing up and it wouldn't let me post the damn chappie! Enjoy the new chappie, even though I'm not so sure I like how it came out. Tell me what you think! _

-:-

Obvious Heart

Chapter 8

You Better Watch Your Ace, Jack

"You realize this is a one-bedroom apartment, Max," Zack said. He and Max were watching some old 80's sitcom on TV. Zack had an arm around Max, and other holding a Bud Light.

"Yeah, so?"

"That means _we _have to _sleep _in the same _bed_," Zack explained slowly.

"Yeah, so?" Max repeated.

She could see astonishment all over his face. She sat up straighter. "Zack, I'm divorced. My... ex is about to get arrested. I can have sex with you if I want to. I can sleep in the same bed with you. I can stay in this apartment with you forever if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" It came out a little shakily.

Max looked at Zack straight in the eye. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just curious..." Zack said, turning back into the regular Zack.

Max laughed. "Okay..." She placed her head in his shoulder. It made him smile.

-:-

Before they knew it, it was past midnight.

"Holy crap!" Max cried suddenly as she took a look at the clock.

"What?" Zack asked curiously, looking down at himself to see if it was something he did.

"It's one-thirty in the morning!"

"Ooh, you're right... We should go to bed now..." He pressed a button on the remote and the TV turned black, matching the rest of the puny apartment.

Max was already in the bedroom stripping down until she was in her bare skin. Little did she know, Zack was just staring from the door way. When she popped her head up, he walked away back into the living room, as if nothing had happened. She didn't suspect a thing, her-Little-Miss-Gullible- self.

She changed into a baggy "3 Days Grace" shirt that she gotten at a 3 Days Grace concert last summer, and a pair of polka-dot pajama pants.

Now Zack thought it was okay to come in, so he came in, still in his Levi Strauss jeans and Nike T-shirt.

"Nice shirt," he stated, also a big 3 Days Grace fan.

"Thanks..." she replied.

"No problem," he answered while pulling up his Nike T-shirt and throwing it over his head to reveal a white undershirt. She could see his six-pack through the thin fabric. She suddenly had the urge to yank the shirt off, and fiddle with his belt until the belt un-buckled, the pants sliding down too, only to reveal his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Max? Uh, hello? Earth to Max!" Zack was waving his palm in her face. He was already in his boxers.

"Sorry!" Max said quickly, her cheeks instantly burning.

"It's okay." He climbed into the bed. Max followed.

Max turned off the lamp that was sitting on her nightstand. Snuggling in, Zack gestured Max into his safe arms. The gesture seemed quite awkward to Max for a second, but then she remembered what she had said before.

"_You realize this is a one-bedroom apartment, Max," Zack said. He and Max were watching some old 80's sitcom on TV. Zack had an arm around Max, and other holding a Bud Light. _

"_Yeah, so?" _

"_That means _we_ have to _sleep_ in the same _bed_," Zack explained slowly._

"_Yeah, so?" Max repeated. _

_She could see astonishment all over his face. She sat up straighter. "Zack, I'm divorced. My... ex is about to get arrested. I can have sex with you if I want to. I can sleep in the same bed with you. I can stay in this apartment with you forever if I wanted to." _

"_Do you want to?" It came out a little shakily. _

_Max looked at Zack straight in the eye. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" _

"_Just curious..." Zack said, turning back into the regular Zack. _

_Max laughed. "Okay..." She placed her head in his shoulder. It made him smile. _

Completely relaxed, Max drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

-:-

Max woke her self up at about nine. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and felt Zack's heat on her own body. It sent tingly feelings down her spine, and down to her toes. She wiggled her toes as she felt the feeling. Max opened her eyes completely to see Zack's boyish sleeping face. She placed a warm palm on his cheek, red from sleep. She moved her hand hungrily down to his chest, expecting to feel his undershirt.

But, no. This was a bare 6-pack chest, and Max curiously moved her hand down to his lower abdomen, and when she felt a sweet spot, she instantly pulled her hand back. Her eyes widening, she moved her eyes down to look at her own warm body. She pulled the covers up to reveal no 3 Days Grace shirt and no polka-dot pajama pants. She gasped, realizing what Zack had down to them in her sleep. She literally thought Zack had fallen asleep, too.

Max jumped out of bed. _No, this is NOT, I repeat NOT, happening! _Instead of feeling the cold hardwood flooring, she felt fuzzy flannel, and she could tell it was her polka-dot pajama pants. _CRAPPPPPP!!!!! _She shuffled her feet around more, feeling Zack's boxers, his and hers T-shirts, and one lacey bra. She shut her eyes. _Why am I so freaked out about this? I told him I wanted to have sex with him! And I'm not committing adultery! Ugh! Damn you hormones! I want this, but I don't want this... What if... Oh. My. God. THE BABY! Did this hurt the baby? CRAPPPPP to the major full extent. _

She immediately placed her hand on her stomach, which she realized had gotten a heck of a lot bigger. To her, at least.

"_Ahhhh..." _Max heard someone moan.

_Great. Now Zack's up. Fantastic! _

Max turned around, not realizing she was still nude.

"Max..." Zack said, getting up sleepily.

"Uh, hi..."

He hopped out of bed. "Hi. How long have you been up?"

"Uh... not that long. I just got up." Max caught Zack lingering his eyes up and down her body, and then she remembered that she was only wearing her own skin. She just gasped, and surfed through her drawer to find some clothing. When she found what she wanted to wear, she quickly ran to the bathroom. For some reason, she was feeling awfully uncomfortable around Zack.

Maybe it was too fast?

_Yes, that's it. _

She slipped into a fresh pair of underwear, a white skirt, and an Abercrombie shirt. Since her job, she could afford more designer clothing. She has at least three pairs of Chanel earrings.

She turned the knob, opened the door, only to see Zack standing there, only in his boxers, waiting for her. "Hi..."

"Hi, Max. Is there something wrong?" Zack asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Max opened and closed her mouth. "No... It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Maybe it was just a little too fast..." Max said so quietly she could hardly hear herself.

But, Zack heard her loud and clear, as if she screamed it aloud. "Oh... I'm... I guess I'm sorry..."

"And it was kinda like I wasn't participating. You did _it _when I was asleep, Zack!" Max tried to walk away, but Zack kept blocking her from going anywhere.

"I'm sorry... I guess I just wanted to do it so badly... I didn't really think I guess when I did it..." Zack answered, looking down. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Zack," Max comforted as she led them into a hug. _Gee, are we becoming saps. _

"What's for breakfast?" Zack asked as he looked through the refrigerator.

"Do you have any cereal?" Max asked, thinking that was only thing she could eat because she had that baby in it.

"Yeah... My mom makes me eat it when she comes over. I think it's Honey Bunches of Oats..." He opened a cupboard a revealed a big box of indeed, Honey Bunches of Oats.

"Sure. Thanks, Zack." Max took the box from the cupboard, found a bowl, and started pouring the cereal.

Zack got her the milk and a spoon. "Here..."

She looked up at him. "Thanks..." She scooped up some cereal and popped it into her mouth.

"Like it?" Zack asked.

Before Max could even nod, the phone rang. Zack got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes, Mrs. Miller?"

"Hold on." Zack mouthed to Max, "It's for you." Max got the message and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes, Mrs. Miller?" the voice repeated.

"Yes. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Mrs. Miller, I am Jordan Forrow from security at the Boston airport. Your husband's flight has landed, and we have him. We would like it if you came and got him."

Max sighed. Did she really want to see Jack's face again? "Uh, sure. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Thank you Mrs. Miller," Jordan said before hanging up.

"What?" Zack asked, sensing that the conversation was over.

Max pressed the "off" button on the phone. "Jack's flight landed. We have to go get him."

"Oh," was all the escaped Zack's mouth.

"Zack?"

"Yeah...?" Zack was still a little worried about Jack.

"I can't do this alone... Can you come with me?"

The only choice to Zack was to play stupid. "To where?"

"The airport..."

"Why?"

"To get Jack, smart one!"

"Ooh..." Was Zack ready to meet this apparently bastard Jack?

"Can you?" Max repeated the question in a softer, nicer tone.

"I guess..." Zack got up and got his keys.

"Thank you so much Zack." Max placed a nice little peck on Zack's moist lips.

He blushed. "No problem... Now, c'mon. Let's go..." The kiss really perked him up.

-:-

Once they got to the airport, they asked a person at the front desk at the "Delta" line if they could go to the gate where Jack was.

She said yes, but it took an awfully long time to print the gate passes.

Finally, Max and Zack had their gate passes, and they quickly booked it to Jack's gate, D2.

When they reached the empty gate, they saw Jack in-between fat buff arms. The strong men that were holding Jack were wearing blue button up shirts, each with that security badge on it. The men all had the exact same clothing. Black pants with a shiny black belt went with the badge and blue button up. One of them noticed the out of breath Zack and Max.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you looking for him?" He pointed to Jack, whose eyes were surrounded with purple rings.

"Yes, sir," Max answered looking away, not being able to even look at Jack.

The man made his way back to his matching guards. "He's with her."

Nervously, Max walked up to Jack. He was looking straight at her, but she tried not to look back at him. "Hi," was what came out of Max's mouth as she reached Jack.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jack screamed.

Max stepped back at Jack's reaction. "What?"

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU... YOU... BITCH!"

Max thought that was the actual first time he actually said a cuss word.

"Look who's talking!" screamed a voice.

Max and Jack turned around to see that Zack had decided to get involved. "Zack?" Max asked quietly.

Instead of answering Max, he stomped over to Jack's face, their faces nearly centimeters away from each other. "God, Jack! Will anything make goddamn sense to you? Max lucky to be away from you! All you ever did was turn Max into something she wasn't! All you ever did was somehow convince _**MY** _Max to marry a guy like you! Max... Max... she's great. And obviously, you're not. See, look who's the BITCH now!" Zack walked over to Max and planted a nice passionate kiss on her lips. He kissed Max a way he'd never kissed a girl before.

Once the disconnected, a security man walked towards them. "You remember you have to take him home, Mrs. Miller?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for bringing him back."

She was about to go get Jack, but she saw that the security man was whispering to another security guard. Finally, he walked over to Max again. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Miller. I had incorrect information. We will be taking Mr. Beauxhomme to the county jail, and you can go back home, Mrs. Miller. Nice seeing you." He and his group of tough guys took Jack away.

Max turned to Zack. "Did you really mean that?"

Zack put his palms on Max's cheeks. He felt a wet tear soak into his skin. "Yes." He brushed his lips against hers, and she kissed back full of passion.

"Zack, I never wanna leave you..." Max said sincerely, now literally sobbing.

He gestured them into a hug. "Shhh... It's gonna be okay... It's gonna be okay..." Zack's voice got quieter and quieter each time, until he was silent.

Hand in hand, Max and Zack walked out of the airport, glad to cross out "Jack" on their list.

-:-

-_Phew! That was long, no? And okay, I just wanna test if you guys really love me. And this might sound mean, but I'm not updating again until I get ten reviews. Yup, ten. So, not until I get 34 reviews. But, I will have a limit. If it gets past two months, I will update. See, I can be nice, too! It's just a test. And, if it works well, then I will use it more often... DUN DUN DUN! Review to your max, please! _

Much love;;

Lili


	9. Zack Martin, Party Planner

_A/N- Awww… Thanks, y'all! I love you guys so much! I was really surprised about how many people really wanted me to update! Yay! Well, here's the new chappie. And if I got the review earlier than today, I'm sorry, I was on a cruise. Enjoy! _

-:-

Obvious Heart

Chapter 9

Zack Martin, Party Planner

By now, Max was five months along. She was showing a lot more now, and she had started to go shopping for maternity clothing.

But, she still had Jack to deal with.

During the two months from when Jack got arrested, Max had gone to the jail during visitor hours to finish up the divorce papers with Jack.

Of course, she never wanted to see his goddamn face ever again, but if she wanted that forever, then she had to get this divorce over with.

When Max came to home from work, she was in for a surprise.

She entered the door to see Zack watching TV, as usual, but he had a phone and his laptop in his lap.

He was blabbering some crap to someone on the phone, but Max couldn't quite figure out what he was saying.

Once he got off the phone, Max immediately wanted to know what was up. "Is everything okay, Zack?" She sat down next to him on the love seat couch.

"Yeah… yup, everything's fine! Just uh, you know… work…" Zack answered, obviously lying.

"Work? Oh come on, Zack! You work for a Burger King! What possibly could they want? What, the grill needs to be repaired?" Max asked, getting up from her seat and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup. That's exactly what happened." Zack was trying to look at Max in the eye with a serious face.

"Zack, since when do _you _know how to fix _grills_?"

"Hey, a job at a Burger King can teach you a lot can't it?" Zack said as he lightly nudged Max and winked.

"I would never know. I thought working for a big company like the HCA would teach you more. But, apparently I was wrong."

"Yup."

"Zack! Just tell me what's up!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… Because!"

Max was getting tired of this. "Are you looking at pornography again?" She tried to glance over the laptop, but realized that it was never even on.

"Now, Max! That was painful! I wish you would be nicer to your boy friend!" Zack said, placing his hand over his heart and making a face, indicating that he was hurt.

"Zack…"

"Yes?"

"Good Lord, just tell me what you were up to!"

"Nope. Can't. It's a surprise."

Max placed her hands on her hips. "You realize you could've said that in the beginning and we would have never gone through that whole shit."

"Yup. I know."

Max gently slapped herself on the forehead. "What ever will I do with you, Zack Martin?"

-:-

The next night, Zack gave her a few more hints on the "big" surprise.

"I know you just went through a stressful process," he began as he popped some broccoli into his mouth, "you know, the divorce process?"

Max nodded her head in understanding.

"Well," he continued, "I personally think one should have an after party for that or something. You know, something to just shake off what you've been through."

Max considered this idea. "That sounds like a good idea, I guess. I mean, what could it hurt?" _A lot of things, but, Zack has apparently put a lot of planning and effort into it, so I guess I should just go along with my man. _

"Yeah. So"- scoots closer next to Max and places his hand on her big belly-"I think we should go to Vegas, stay at the Palms Hotel, and party like we are underage teenagers!"

Max moved his hand off of her belly. "You got me until the 'party like we are underage teenagers!' part. Vegas sounds fun, and so does Palms, according to Real World, but—I am pregnant, and it's not good to drink alcohol or do drugs when you're pregnant, especially when you're this close to the child being born. We can fly to Vegas, we can stay at the Palms, we can get virgin champagne and then it'll be a happy night, okay?"

"You might as well drink Juicy Fruit for the rest of the time period!"

"Zack! I kinda have to. It's not my problem that I got pregnant. It's the J word problem. But anyway, Zack, you have to understand that everything has consequences and limits. I don't want to sacrifice this dear baby's life." She rubbed up and down her own stomach, feeling the head of her baby's body.

"Fine…"

"That's my boy."

-:-

_-Okay, not the best chapter, or ending! But, I just really wanted to get this chapter out to all of y'all. (You know I love you!) _

_And I know I made y'all wait all this time for this choppy chapter, but I wanted to get something out before I go to camp. Sorry, y'all—I don't come back until August 10__th__! I am going to be at camp for a long, long time! _

_So S O R R Y! _

Much love and will update probably by mid-August(once again, EXTREMEMLY SORRY!);;

Lili


End file.
